An Unexpected Surprise
by BrightestWitchOfAllTime
Summary: "5 months Draco, your birthday is in two days. It was supposed to be a surprise ", she said sadly. " A very big one if you ask me ", he replied softly. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave before he grabbed her arm gently and brought her towards him. Just a Dramione one shot . Mainly fluff lol c: It's been a while since I've wrote a story - Review Favorite -


_**Disclaim - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**_

* * *

"How? How Draco? ", the young witch yelled frustrated. Her new Fiancé smiled at her, "Simple love. I Hermione Granger am now engaged to my very dashing boyfriend Draco Malfoy, and they call you the brightest witch of her time? Ha! ", he said teasingly. " Haha very funny ", Hermione said playing along horribly. Draco stared straight into the love of his life's honey brown orbs with his own striking grey ones. "I love you Hermione Jean Granger, with ALL of my heart. Even a blind man could see the love I have for you. No matter who tries to forbid our love I will make sure you're mine forever. Potter and Weaselbee will just have to get used to it if they don't approve. You're mine, and I'm yours. Forever and always. No one else, but us ", Draco said as his lips met hers. She smiled widely, "well I'm glad you think that, because it's not just us Draco ", he gave her a questioning look, "I'm pregnant ". He stood there in shock "Y-y-you're pregnant? B-b-b-but how? ", he stuttered. " What do you mean HOW? YOU DRACO MALFOY GOT ME PREGNANT! ", she yelled angrily. "Well with that attitude potter can keep you ', he mumbled. "WHAT WAS THAT? "She continued. "Hermione is all that yelling really necessary? ", a 6 month pregnant Ginny Potter asked annoyed. "Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione squealed. "THANK YOU ", Draco mouthed to Harry and Ron who laughed. " Well you know with Pansy re decorating Ron decided to stay with us becau - WAIT WHAT IS THAT AND WHAT IS THAT? ", Ginny screamed excitedly while pointing at Hermione's new ring and forming baby bump. " He proposed, but he's not too thrilled about the baby part ", she replied while her eyes were stinging with unshed tears. " Hermione please don't ", Draco pleaded with his soon to be wife as he followed her into the kitchen. She waved her wand across her tiny baby bump which grew larger just like Draco's eyes. "5 months Draco, your birthday is in two days. It was supposed to be a surprise ", she said sadly. " A very big one if you ask me ", he replied softly. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to leave before he grabbed her arm gently and brought her towards him. "Hermione, I love you more than anything and I will love this baby just as much. You mean the world to me and nothing I mean nothing could change that. A little me or should I say us is growing inside of you. This was the best surprise I could've ever asked for baby. ", he said softly as he squatted down and started to talk to his unborn child. " Well Scorpious, you've been growing inside of your mommy for five months now. I know you can't wait to see your beautiful mother in just four months but please take it easy on her. If you do I'll get you ANYTHING you want. Well except so much candy cause you know your grandma and grandpa Granger are no fun and are some weird people who stick their hands in your mouth ew right? Your mother is staring daggers at me right now so I guess I'll cut this short. Scorpio Malfoy I love you , and I'll give you the BEST childhood you could possibly ask for , and I'll try to be the best father for you , but please know I'm trying. I really am. ", and with that he kissed his Fiancée stomach. " Scorpious huh? ", she asked happily. "Yes ", he replied with a gentle kiss. Loud claps interrupted the young couple. "Well Harry I think he has my approval, does he has yours? "The red headed man asked his raven haired best friend. "Yes, yes I do ", Harry answered happily. " I love you Draco ", Hermione whispered to him.  
" I love you too Mione, you too little Scorp ", the soon to be father whispered back.


End file.
